


i choose, i choose you - Traducción

by dari2210



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Falling In Love, Fluff, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 13:26:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14165805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dari2210/pseuds/dari2210
Summary: No se trata de quien nos enamoramos, sino de lo que hacemos al respecto, y eso, nos define.





	i choose, i choose you - Traducción

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [i choose, i choose you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13471536) by [GoldenTruth813](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenTruth813/pseuds/GoldenTruth813). 



La primera vez que se besan no es perfecta. Las manos de Harry tiemblan cuando se deslizan bajo el jersey de Draco, su aliento huele a whisky de fuego y tarta de melaza, y parece inseguro. Draco tiene en la punta de su lengua recordarle a Potter que no tiene que hacer nada que no quiera, sin importar un estúpido juego de alcohol. Pero antes de que pueda decir algo, Potter está estrellando sus labios con los de él y es descuidado y un poco demasiado contundente y los labios de Potter están agrietados por pasar todo el fin de semana volando.

Draco nunca odió a nadie tanto como lo hizo en ese momento porque sólo Potter podría hacer que el peor beso de su vida también fuese el mejor. Porque Potter está demasiado borracho como para tener algo de delicadeza y es demasiado inexperto para saber dónde poner sus manos en el cuerpo del otro chico, y sin embargo su sinceridad hace que a Draco se le debiliten las rodillas. Puede que Potter no tenga ni una sola idea de lo que está haciendo, pero el conocimiento de que lo está haciendo por su propia voluntad tiene a Draco viniéndose en sus pantalones cuando Potter lo empuja contra la pared y le chupa el labio inferior.

Hay más besos después de eso. Un segundo y tercer y cuarto beso.

Los besos mejoran, son más hábiles. Potter descubre los mejores lugares para poner sus manos cuando se besan – en el trasero de Draco o con las puntas de sus dedos arrastrándose por el estómago de Draco – pero su sinceridad nunca cambia. A veces Draco se toma un respiro para ver la forma en que Potter lo quiere. No debería estar sucediendo, pero lo está y lo hace sentir un poco aturdido.

La primera vez que Potter le da una mamada es detrás de un retorcido árbol de roble cerca del campo de Quidditch. Habían estado allí para un juego de buscadores mientras todos los demás seguían comiendo, un juego que Draco había ganado, y sin embargo, cuando aterrizaron en el suelo en lugar de verse derrotado, Potter parecía victorioso. Draco ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo que el otro chico tenía en mente hasta que Potter lo arrastró detrás del árbol, lo presionó contra la hierba y desabrochó su pantalón. Potter se veía hermoso entonces, la luz del sol en su rostro, su pelo azotado por el viento y su cara llena de tanta vida. Draco había cerrado los ojos con fuerza, incapaz de ver como la boca de Potter se había cerrado alrededor de su pene, moviéndose insoportablemente rápido.

Se quedaron juntos así, uno al lado del otro en la hierba durante mucho tiempo. Potter había extendido la mano, enredando los dedos sobre la cálida hierba. Draco no había podido mirar la cara de Potter entonces, no había sido capaz de ver lo que estaba escrito allí. No estaba listo para leer la verdad de lo que él podría significar para Potter.

A veces Draco fingía no saber lo que Potter quería de él, intencionalmente no lo miraba desde el otro lado del aula o desde el lado opuesto de la mesa durante las comidas para no tener que reaccionar ante las cosas que Potter claramente quería _mostrarle_ en lugar de decirle.

Draco no estaba seguro de lo que significaba enamorarse de alguien que le hacía querer ser mejor de lo que era. ¿Te amaban a pesar de tus fallas o te amaban esperando que pudieras cambiar? Draco no creía que quisiera enamorarse.

Excepto semanas más tarde, en algún momento entre preguntarse y querer, Draco se dio cuenta de que no podía elegir si se enamoraría de Potter. No se trataba de _si_ , sino de _cuándo_. La única cosa sobre la que Draco tenía poder era lo que haría con eso.

De repente, no se trataba de si dejar que Potter lo amara cambiaría las cosas, sino sobre lo que significaría cuando se permitiera amar a Potter. Draco había pasado tanto tiempo sintiendo que el amor era una debilidad que se usaría contra él o para moldearlo, que no se había detenido a preguntarse cómo sería aceptarlo en lugar de luchar contra eso.

No fue tan difícil, pensó unos días después, cuando dejó que sus dedos se deslizaran por la mejilla de Potter. No fue tan difícil presionarlo contra el colchón, deslizarse dentro del cuerpo de Potter y no mirar hacia otro lado, levantando las manos de Potter sobre su cabeza y entrelazando sus dedos con los de Potter mientras se presionaba dentro del cuerpo del otro chico.

No se trataba de poseer o ser poseído; se trataba de pertenecer.

Era por la suave manera en que Potter resoplaba cuando Draco besaba el lugar indicado detrás de su cuello o la forma en que las manos de Potter se enroscarían fuertemente en su túnica cuando Draco lo besara en el medio del Gran Comedor como si nada más importara. Era por la forma en que su propio nombre sonaba saliendo de la boca de Potter como si de algún modo fuera una respuesta y una súplica; como si fuera todo. Era por la forma en que Draco se encontraba pensando en la luz del sol y el olor a hierba y en una sonrisa torcida cuando cerraba los ojos, en sus corazones, golpeando juntos como uno solo – un enredo de brazos y piernas cuando están tan cerca que no sabe dónde comienza él y  dónde termina Potter – y no en corazones rompiéndose.

Draco sabe que no eligió enamorarse de Harry Potter, pero si eligió dejarse amar. Él piensa que tal vez el amor no sea una elección, pero él sabe que lo que decides hacer con él lo es. Y entonces llegó el momento en que supo con absoluta claridad que hubiera elegido amar a Harry si pudiera. Pero él piensa que tal vez está bien que Harry lo haya elegido primero. No se trataba, lo sabía entonces, sobre quién lo comenzaba, sino sobre elegir continuarlo, _juntos._

Draco sabe que Harry nunca quiso ser especial, nunca quiso ser importante, pero Draco sabe lo que es sentir el mundo transformado por su existencia. Así que él sabe que protegerá a Harry, protegerá lo que sea que haya entre ellos, independientemente de los desafíos que puedan enfrentar, con cada respiración que tenga.

Porque por amor, piensa, no vale la pena morir, pero vale la pena _vivir._

**Author's Note:**

> Bueeno, que tal? xd Graaacias por leer, espero que les haya gustado la traducción c:  
> And thaaaanks to GoldenTruth813 too <3


End file.
